


We Are All Innocent

by jenny_wren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: Mirror universe Vulcans are sex slaves, this is Spock's first lesson. - I have no idea how to tag the relationships in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are All Innocent

Spock is being told, in rather excessive detail, the laboratory safety procedures for the ISS Enterprise, when the announcement comes over the comm.

“Vulcan-5-7-4-2, report to Medbay to begin sexual service training.”

“Ah, that’s you,” says his supervisor, “off you go and get started on your real work.”

“But I – ” the man is already gone.

Spock is a well-trained Starfleet officer. He reports to Medbay. Medbay is confused jumble; the harassed CMO is trying to organize to the unpacking of six crates of supplies.

“Oh fuck my life,” says the CMO, when he spots Spock. “Another shiny new Vulcan to break in.”

“But Bones,” says a blond haired man flopped over an unused biobed, “you’re so good at it, man.” He props his head up with one hand beneath his chin. Spock can see the rank markings on the wrist of his shirt and is mildly alarmed to realize this is the First Officer.

“Have you been shooting your mouth off about me again, Jim? Because I can…”

“Nah, I don’t need to. Pike thinks you’re hot shit. He must have bragged about you to just about anyone who’d listen.” The First Officer pouts.

“He brags about you too, kid.”

“Huh,” the First Officer folds his arms like a sulky child. “Now you going to start on the Vulcan or not?”

“I can come back later,” offers Spock.

“God no. We need to break you of the bad habits acquired at the Academy as quickly as possible. Goddamn idiots, if they’d just show you your place from the beginning instead of whining on about maintaining the appearance of fair treatment and leaving me to do all the work. Treaty obligations, pah. They’ve just got no backbone.”

“Lucky they’ve got you to put them right,” grins the First Officer.

“Somebody’s got to do it. And you, Vulcan whatever the hell your number is, this is your first lesson. No speaking without being spoken to first. Now hold out your hand.”

Tentatively Spock raises his hand. The CMO raises the long springy cane in his hand and brings it down with a sharp smack on Spock’s hand.

Spock cries out at the shock of pain and clutches his stinging hand with the other.

The CMO turns on his toes, stabbing the cane through the air, “Connors you imbecile, the theater supplies go over there,” he jabs viciously with the cane, “you know, by the theater. And Chapel, if you can’t get Maddox to do some useful work, you’re both going in the booth for, I don’t know, a goddam long time.”

“Yes Doctor,” says a steely blonde. The dark haired nurse beside her drops the boxes in her arms with a whimper of fear.

“And you,” the CMO spins back to Spock, “you keep your hand out until I tell you can withdraw.”

There’s a significant pause, until Spock warily extends his hand again. Three sharp slashes of the cane send him to his knees with agony.

“Vulcans,” the CMO clucks his tongue, “you’re so damn sensitive. Okay you can pull your hand back now.”

Hazy with pain, it takes Spock a moment to parse that and curl his hand protectively close to his chest.

“Now say thank you.”

Spock blinks at him.

“Do they teach you nothing at the Academy. You say thank you for any attention a human condescends to give you. So thank me for disciplining you and tell me you understand and you won’t do it again.”

“Thank you for disciplining me,” stutters Spock, too shaky to think of disobeying. “I understand I am not to speak without being spoken to first. I won’t do it again.”

“Damn right you won’t, or I’ll let Jim get creative.”

The First Officer bounces upright on the biobed.

“Down boy,” says the CMO pointing at him with the cane. He’s distracted by a clatter behind him. “Chapel, do I need to come over there?”

“No Doctor,” says the blonde nurse and there is a shriek of agony.

“Carry on Nurse.” His attention comes back to Spock. “Right as you’re on your knees anyway, let’s get the formal request underway. Off you go.”

Spock stares at him.

“Oh come on, they must have covered this at the Academy. A formal request for sexual service training. Is this ringing any bells in your dense Vulcan head?”

Spock jumps as he remembers the lines they were taught to memorize. It is supposed to be a proud statement of dedication to the Empire; crouching on the Medbay floor, surrounded by chaos, it just feels cheap and nasty. But it must be done.

“I am Spock,” he begins.

“No, no, no,” howls the CMO. He storms away to yell at his staff. 

“Now look what you’ve done,” says the First Officer reproachfully. “You broke Bones.”

“I am – sorry.” Spock isn’t sorry, he’s mostly even more confused.

“All right. Let’s start from the top,” the First Officer begins kindly. He climbs down from the biobed to sit beside Spock, who is pathetically grateful that someone is willing to explain things to him. “You are a Vulcan. That means, regardless of the Academy’s fancy speeches, you’re just a body for us to use.”

Spock quivers. He knows that sexual service is an important part of his duties, but surely not all.

“Nothing else,” says the First Officer with gentle implacability. “Though as you are Science trained you’ll help out in the labs if nobody can find a better use for you at that time.”

Spock nods his head eagerly.

“But you have to remember you’re here for us to fuck. And Bones is going to teach you how to take it, so you better be grateful to him.”

“Okay.” Spock had known he would be taught how to provide pleasure to humans but he hadn’t really followed that thought through to its messy conclusion.

“Hey, Bones is the best. You’re lucky to have him.” His voice hardens abruptly, “And you better start showing him some respect, or I’ll cut your balls off. You don’t need them to be a good little fuck toy.”

Spock huddles in on himself, “Sorry,” he whispers.

“It’s okay,” soothes the First Officer. “It’s the damn Academy’s fault. They don’t give you any training and throw you straight out here. Hell, they even let you keep your names.”

“Names?”

“You’re not Speck or whatever your name used to be anymore. You are Vulcan5742. That’s all you are, Vulcan-5742. The 5742th Vulcan in Starfleet service. Don’t get attached to the numbers though. When Vulcans ahead of you die, you’ll move up. Say it for me.”

“What.”

“Tell me who you are.”

“I, I am Vulcan-5742,” mumbles Spock.

“Very good. Now say it louder.”

“I am Vulcan-5742.” It actually makes it a bit easier. This is all happening to Vulcan-5742. Spock is somewhere safe inside him.

“Excellent. See it’s not so hard. Now, I’m sure it’s just because you’re under a lot of stress, but I can’t help noticing you’re not calling us sir. Now I don’t mind so much for myself, I’m all for a bit of informality, but you will respect Bones. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Excellent. So, from the top.”

“I am Vulcan-5742, sir.”

That earns him a pat on the shoulder and a “Well done.” Spock is just relieved to have got it right.

“Now since Bones is your trainer, you show him extra deference. When you arrive or leave from training you go down onto your knees and you touch your forehead to the floor. You don’t raise your head until he tells you to sit. Then you come back up and sit on your heels. They should really teach you the basic postures at the Academy.”

Spock agrees fervently, this is all so new and confusing he doesn’t know which way up is anymore.

The CMO storms back. “Have you finished coddling the hobgoblin yet?” The cane flashes out and catches the First Officer on the tip of his chin.

“Bones,” he protests, rubbing at the faint red mark reproachfully. He boosts himself back up to perch on the biobed. “Give the Vulcan a break. You know they don’t explain a damn thing to them. But he’s ready now. Aren’t you Vulcan-5742?”

“Yes sir.”

“So down you go,” the First Officer coaches.

Obediently Spock flattens himself over his knees so he can touch his forehead to the floor.

“Very nice,” says the CMO. He taps the cane against Spock’s neck and then traces lazy patterns over his back and buttocks with the point. Then cane swishes through the air and strikes him sharply three times. Once on each cheek and then against the crease between. Spock yelps at that but keeps his head down.

“Okay then, you may sit and begin your request.”

Spock does so, wincing at the drag of cloth against his smarting flesh.

“I am Vulcan-5742, I am here to request sexual training in order serve my terran superiors with every part of me.”

“Say please.”

“Say sir,” adds the First Officer dangerously.

“Please sir,” says Spock. He casts his eyes sideways at the First Officer and is relieved to receive an approving nod.

“Very well,” says the CMO finally. “It’s not as if I have much choice. You ever been fucked before, Vulcan?”

“No sir.”

“Wonderful,” sighs the CMO.

The First Officer wriggles like a happy puppy. “Ah come on Bones. You know it makes you hot the way they squeak when you shove something up their ass the first time.”

“You mean it makes you hot. Fine, it’s not as if I have much time to spare now anyway. Connors, where did the plugs end up?”

“Um,” a quavery little man shakes under the CMO’s glare, “I don’t think they’ve been unpacked yet, sir.”

“Chapel!”

“That box over there, Doctor, or some of them at least. They seem to have got mixed up during transit.”

“Jim, have you been raiding Medbay’s supplies again?”

“No,” says the First Officer unconvincingly. “Oh alright yes, but only cause you keep all the good toys to yourself Bones. It’s not fair.”

“I want them back. And get whoever you use them on to sterilize them before you return them this time.”

“Yes Bones.”

“And no playing with the Vulcan ‘til his trainings finished.”

“Aw Bones.”

“Unless I’m supervising.”

“You’re a great man.” He nudges Spock with his foot. “We’re going to have such fun.”

The CMO stamps over to the box the Nurse indicated and ferrets through it. He comes back carrying a curved tube of shiny black plastic. Spock stares at it puzzled.

“Oh you are a baby,” the CMO chuckles. “This is going up your ass, goblin.”

“I do not see how that is possible, sir,” he tacks on hastily.

“It wasn’t a question, but you’ve amused me far too much to punish you for speaking out of turn. What exactly did you think getting fucked entailed? Don’t answer that, I can only stand so much overly-cute naivety before I throw up.”

Spock is thankful he does not have to reply because he has no answer. He did not think, or if he did, he did not think he would be penetrated for the first time by two amused men in a crowded Medbay.

“Alright, trousers down and bend over biobed. Jim edge up and make room. You can hand over your lube while you’re at it. I know you must have some, and Medbay’s is missing somewhere in this mess.”

The First Officer moves along on biobed, and pulls a packet from one pocket which he tosses to the CMO.

“Goblin, you’re not moving.”

“Sorry sir.” Spock hastily rises to his feet. He knew this was the consequence of being in Starfleet. He accepted it long ago. There is no logical reason to delay the inevitable. He undoes his pants and pushes them and his briefs down his thighs and bends over the biobed, putting his naked ass on display.

A hand strokes up his back under his shirt and Spock catches flashes of the First Officer’s eager, squirming anticipation through the skin on skin contact.

“Make him spread his ass cheeks for it.” The jolt of lust from the First Officer as he makes that suggestion leaves Spock hard and groaning.

“Do you want to do this Jim?” grumps the CMO.

“He likes the idea.”

“You like the idea.” A hand reaches between Spock’s legs and squeezes his cock. “But he is hard isn’t he? Looks like I get to use the cock ring sooner than I thought.” He straps something around Spock’s cock and balls. The CMO is mostly thinking in complaints, the steady excitement from the First Officer makes it too hard for Spock to pick up anything specific.

“Okay goblin, you heard Jim. Hold your ass open.”

The First Officer helps Spock arrange himself so his own hands hold himself lewd and open. A finger flicks against his hole, and then the hand is back resting over the small of his back.

“Come on Bones.”

“He has to ask me nicely first,” says the CMO. “So come on goblin. Beg me to shove this great big plug into your tiny virgin hole and make you scream.”

There’s a moan from above Spock, and the flood of arousal from the First Officer’s hand is almost dizzying. Biting his lip he tries to gather control of himself.

“Beg me to ram this inside you and split you open.”

Steadier under the sharp pain from his lip, Spock realizes the words the CMO is speaking are not really aimed at him, they are meant to entertain and arouse the First Officer. Even as Spock is about to be penetrated for the first time, he is not the focus of the two men’s attention, he is merely an adjunct.

The annoyance, surely it can’t be disappointment, gives him the strength to say,

“Please place the aforementioned object into my rectum, sir.”

Both men laugh. “Oh we are going to have such fun with you goblin,” says the CMO. Spock’s brief moment in the spotlight fades, as the First Officer says,

“I’ll show him how to beg.” He moans throatily, “Please, please fuck him. Break him open, make him yell. He wants it, he’s so empty without you.”

“Careful Jim, I’ll get the idea you’re enjoying this.”

“Now why would I be enjoying this?”

“Cause you’re a sadistic little prick.”

He clicks his fingers, “That would be it.”

The CMO kicks Spock’s foot, spreading his legs a little wider. “Let’s hear you then, goblin. Tell me you want this.”

Spock grits his teeth. “Please fuck me, sir, I want this.”

“Not particularly convincing, but I suppose it will do.” Then the tip of the plug is pushing inside Spock and he loses everything except the knife sharp pain ricocheting from the ring of muscle spasming around the plug and up his spine. His fingers involuntarily tighten their grip on his ass. Despite his best intentions and all his determination, Spock cannot hold back a yelp.

There are twin hisses of breath from the two men above him.

Everything stops after the bulbous head pops inside him.

“Beg me again,” pants the CMO. “Tell me you want everything.”

The First Officer takes a whimpery gasp for breath. The arousal pouring through his hand into Spock’s skin is so strong, Spock cannot stop himself pushing back trying to take more of the plug.

“Please,” he begs in earnest, “please I need more.”

“Everything Bones, c’mon,” pleads the First Officer.

And the plug continues on inside him, opening him up around the swell of plastic. The pain makes him tremble as his cock’s swells under an excitement that is not his own. Finally the bulk is inside him and his hole clenches down on the thin neck. He unclamps his aching fingers with relief.

He receives a firm smack on his ass that jolts everything inside him, sharpening nerves that had dulled and he cries out.

“Done and dusted,” proclaims the CMO. The First Officer’s fingers brush down his back, over the swell of his buttocks and poke curiously at the plug and the stretched skin of Spock’s hole.

“Leave it alone, Jim.” The fingers continue to prod and there is the smack of flesh against flesh.

“Ow Bones.”

“I said leave it alone. Let the goblin get used to it. By the way goblin, you haven’t said thank you yet.”

“Thank you for shoving the plug up my ass, sir,” Spock was aiming for sarcasm, but his voice is too wobbly. The CMO just pats his ass,

“That’s a good, grateful goblin. Now ask permission to cover yourself back up.”

“What?”

Six firm slaps, three to each cheek force his muscles to tighten around the plug inside him and the pain shakes all his composure from him.

“Sir,” he gasps frantically, “sir.”

“Not good enough,” says the First Officer. “You will respect Dr McCoy.” The plug is dragged slowly out of him until he almost relaxes, and then forced back inside him as a hand twists around his hard cock. The pain and pleasure combine to overwhelm him and he sobs mindlessly as he hangs over the biobed.

“Jim, you’ll damage him.”

“Yup, and I’ll do worse if doesn’t learn to respect you.” The slap, when it comes, is right over the plug and Spock screams.

“Now look at that, you’ve gone and put Jim in a bad mood, he’ll be hell on wheels until somebody’s suffered enough to cheer him up.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry.”

“Very well I accept your apology. Now ask permission to cover yourself up.”

Spock doesn’t make the same mistake again. “I’m sorry sir, I don’t understand.”

“You can go back on shift with your ass hanging out if you like, but I thought you’d prefer to cover yourself up.”

“Back on shift, sir?”

“Sure, you don’t think I’ve got time to deal with you now, do you? I’ve got too much to do to break you in at the moment. So you can go back on shift and let the plug and cock ring soften you up.”

Spock doesn’t know what to think. He can’t go back on shift with this thing inside him and his cock hard, and yet,

“Please may I have permission to cover myself up, sir?”

“Go ahead.”

Spock straightens up awkwardly, the plug shifting and pinching inside him as he moves. He pulls up his briefs first, awkwardly forcing his stiff cock beneath the cloth. The bulge looks obscene.

The First Officer giggles and pokes it.

“Infant,” chides the CMO tolerantly as Spock flushes green.

His cock is too sensitive to allow him to close the zip on his pants and he forced to leave it gaping open.

“Alright back you go. Don’t worry, I’ll send Jim along in an hour or two to let you out. If he’s back to being in a good mood by then he might even let you come.”

“I’ll think about it,” the First Officer promises cheerfully. “Now don’t forget to bow to Bones.”

Spock’s eyes widen.

“Yep. Knees, head, floor.”

They both watch him as Spock shambles to his knees, the plug scraping against his insides. Flattening himself into the desired posture crushes his cock between his thighs and his chest and he has to force himself to squash down that extra inch so his forehead touches the floor.

“Remember,” singsongs the First Officer, “no moving until Bones says you can.”

Spock trembles under the strain. The lash of the cane between his buttocks is not wholly unexpected but its effect is. It jabs the plug inside him setting of a chain reaction as his muscles clench, crushing his cock further and leaving him whimpering.

“Okay, you can sit and thank me. Oh, and remind yourself who you are.”

“I am Vulcan-5742, sir.” Spock relaxes a little then. He isn’t kneeling on the floor hard and humiliated, Vulcan-5742 is. He finds the next part almost easy to say, knowing it signals the end of his current ordeal. He nearly sounds sincere, “Thank you for begining my training in providing sexual service, sir.”

“Very good, it seems you can be taught. Now get going before you provide any further distraction to my Medbay. I can see you staring at the Vulcan, Connors, you’re supposed to be unpacking. And Chapel, I thought you knew better.”

“Sorry Doctor, but he is awfully pretty.”

Slowly realizing he has been dismissed, Spock grips the edge of the biobed and gradually pulls himself up onto his wavering legs. He feels hollow and wrecked, he’s almost grateful for the plug. It’s solid and real, its weight and pressure inside him gives him something to focus on instead of the watching crew.

“If you like ‘em green. Tell you what, you get my Medbay under control before the end of the shift and I’ll let you peg him. Though if you want to use your favorite dildo you’ll have to wait a few days for him to stretch out enough.”

Spock shivers as the CMO discusses his future torment as if he is not even in the room. 

“Can I have both? You pick tomorrow, and I’ll pick next week.”

The First Officer pats Spock on the ass and gives him a shove to start him stumbling towards the door.

“Don’t push me Chapel. Before the end of shift.”

“Yes Doctor,” she smirks.

“Maddox, since you are apparently even more useless than I previously thought, you can go entertain our First Officer and keep him out of my hair. Jim, see if you can figure out how she got a place in my Medbay.”

The First Officer’s attention snaps away from watching Spock’s faltering steps, “You’re letting me play with your staff already? Bones! You do love me.”

“Just Maddox. The rest show some rudimentary degree of competency. We’ll wait and see on them.”

“Awww.”

“Deliver Maddox back here in an hour or so and then you can go play with the Vulcan. I should have found a decent sized plug by then.”

Spock shakes at the thought of a larger plug. The Medbay door swishes shut behind him trapping him in a brightly lit corridor that seems miles longer than when he walked along it less than thirty minutes ago.


End file.
